The Berenstain Bears Trick or Treat (episode)
Trick or Treat is an episode from The Berenstain Bears, which first aired on September 24, 2003. In this episode, Brother and Sister Bear celebrate Halloween. Plot: The Bear cubs and their friends are going trick-or-treating, but they think that one of the neighbors is a witch! Will they escape with their lives, or will they get over their fears of Widder Jones? Summary: On the week near Halloween, Mama Bear comes home with groceries-candy for trick-or-treaters. Brother and Sister try to surprise Mama by dressing into their costumes, and they manage to do so. Then on Halloween when the cubs make a map of their planned trick or treat route, they reveal about how they believe that Mama's best friend, "Widder Jones", is a spooky, cruel witch. Mama Bear tries to tell them that Widder Jones isn't a witch but fails to convince them. That night Brother and Sister and their friends Fred (as a pirate), Lizzy Bruin (as a Dracula), and Queenie, (as the wicked queen from "Snow White"), go trick or treating, but just when they leave the curb to their house they meet Too-Tall Grizzly and his gang. They learn that Too-Tall and his gang have only accepted on going trick-or-treating under a mistaken belief that it is more fun and is about playing mean harsh tricks on older people. The cubs are worried when Too-Tall gives them an invitation to play tricks with them on Widder Jones and just before Too-Tall and his gang can start tricking Widder Jones she hears the commotion and catches them. But instead of scolding them she gives them candy apples for Halloween. The cubs realize that she is kind after all. They thank Widder Jones and head home. Differences from the Book: . The book started with Mama coming home with the groceries, but the episode started with Brother and Sister planning which houses they will trick or treat at but decide to skip Widder Jones's (in the book, she was named Mizz McGrizz). . The book began on the day before Halloween, but the episode began on Halloween. . Queenie does not appear in the episode like she did in the book. . Papa does not give Mama, Brother, and Sister a Halloween scare in the episode. . The scene with Papa lighting up the jack-o'lantern was omitted in the episode. . In the book, Lizzy dressed as a skeleton, but in the episode, she dressed as Dracula. . In the book Brother wore a dragon mask, but in the episode, he wore a regular mask. . In the book Brother, Sister, Lizzy, and Freddy met Too-Tall and his gang before they started trick or treating, but in the episode, they met them after they started trick or treating. . In the episode Widder Jones was wearing a witch costume, but in the book, she wasn't. . In the episode, Brother runs away from Widder Jones's house, loses Sister, Lizzy, and Freddy, bumps into a vampire statue, and assumes Widder Jones turned Lizzy into a statue. Then he sees Sister, Lizzy, and Freddy in Widder Jones's house, climbs in, and learns Widder Jones isn't a witch. This wasn't in the book. . Widder Jones does not show a photo of her and Mama at a knitting club in the book. . In the book, Widder Jones give Too-Tall and his gang some candy apples, but in the episode, she and Brother scared them away with her Halloween directions. . Papa does not go trick or treating at the end of the book. Characters *Brother Bear *Sister Bear *Widder Jones *Fred Bear *Lizzy Bruin *Too-Tall Grizzly *Mama Bear *Papa Bear Gallery: C7b8205eb74e692e9e9719526f870e51.jpg Hqdefault_(68).jpg Hqdefault_(66).jpg Hqdefault_(65).jpg Hqdefault_(67).jpg Category:2003 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episode List with Elizabeth ("Lizzy") Bruin Category:The Too-Tall Gang Category:Holiday Specials Category:VHS Category:Episode Galleries Category:Episode List with Cousin Freddy Bear